


More time than you know

by sukitarasupremacy



Category: The Locked Tomb Trilogy | Gideon the Ninth Series - Tamsyn Muir
Genre: ??? I think?? idk what that rlly mean, Accountant harrow, Dancing, F/F, Forehead Kisses, Gideon is a mother hen, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, workaholic harrow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:00:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29975664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sukitarasupremacy/pseuds/sukitarasupremacy
Summary: 40 yr old Harrow is becoming a workaholic to distract herself from a midlife crisis. Her wife, gideon, tries to get her to talk about her feelings <3
Relationships: Gideon Nav/Harrowhark Nonagesimus
Kudos: 11





	More time than you know

Gideon hated alarm clocks, did they really need to be so rude? Couldn’t they pull you back into consciousness with a cheerful rendition of Mary had a little lamb? Gideon slammed the snooze button and snuggled deeper into the blankets.  
“Just a little longer, My Malcontent Beauty,” she murmured, stretching her arm out to where her girlfriend lay. Except she didn’t. Gideon rubbed the sleep from her eyes, propping herself up with an elbow, and peered across the bed. Harrow was nowhere to be seen. She scrambled out of bed and went into Harrow’s study. If she’s been working all night again. It was 6 AM, and, sure enough, Harrow was in front of the computer, furiously typing out papers on ridiculously nerdy shit Gideon didn’t understand half of. Stained mugs littered the corner of the desk.

“Did you even go to bed?” Gideon asked with a frown. She only shook her head in reply and kept her eyes on the screen. I tried again, “Harrow, this isn’t healthy.”  
Harrow snorted, still not looking up. “You’re one to talk, Griddle. I seem to recall a lot of drunken partying in your younger days.”  
Gideon rolled her eyes, “oh shush, you’re meant to be my girlfriend, not my grandma.”  
“I could say the same to you,” Harrow says.  
“Yeah, except I’m concerned about you turning into a workaholic, and you’re just being uptight.”  
“I’m busy, Griddle. Can’t you indulge your inner mother hen some other time?”  
“Absolutely not,” Gideon says, scooping her weedy form into my arms. “We’re going to turn that computer off, and we’re going to dance!” 

“You really are utterly ridiculous,” Harrow grumbles, but a small smile plays around her mouth. “There’s not even any music!”  
“Music’s for losers,” Gideon says with a grin, spinning her in a circle, and pulling her in again.  
“You don’t seem to think Troy Sivan is a loser.”  
“A low blow, Harrow,” she said with mock hurt.  
“Hmm, I suppose you’d better let me get back to my work, or I’ll continue to fire them.”  
“Please, Harrow, ” Gideon said, all amusement gone. “I get that your work is important, but I’m worried about you. You don’t sleep, you barely eat, I don’t remember the last time we were relaxing together long enough for you to get annoyed by my stunningly portic nicknames!”  
“Yes, well, you never did have the best memory,” Harrow said, not meeting Gideon’s eyes.  
“I’m serious, Harrowhark. Just talk to me. Please.”  
Harrow sighed, “I’m sorry, okay? I just feel steady with the accounting, it’s what I’ve done all my life, and I’ve just been so confused lately.” There were tears in Harrow’s eyes now, and Gideon was feeling like an utter arse. 

“Do you, uh, want to talk about it?” She ventured. Harrow wiped her eyes angrily and nodded,  
“I’ve wanted to for ages now, but it just felt stupid. Complaining about nothing.”  
“Harrow, are you aware that you have twice my IQ?”  
Harrow let out a laugh. Small, but real. “True. Ok. I’ve been thinking back to how we used to be, primary school, intermediate, college, uni, how we were constantly sniping at each other. Tearing each other apart over and over for no reason at all, other than that we were too damn stubborn to admit we’d been falling in love all that time.”  
“Not our finest years,” Gideon admitted.  
“And that’s the thing, isn’t it? We’re almost 40 now and we wasted the first 20 years of our lives treating each other like shit, when we could’ve had this all along! We were so stupid, Gideon, and now all that time is gone.”

“Oh, Harrow,” Gideon whispered, pulling Harrow into her chest. “You’re absolutely right, but also 100% wrong.”  
“Stop being contradictory,” Harrow sniffed into her shoulder. “I need sense right now.”  
Of course she did. In that moment, Gideon loved Harrow so much it hurt. Her cunning, genius, marshmallowy, wife, who was the cleverest person Gideon had ever met, but was an absolute dunce when it came to feelings. “Harrow, I regret that time we lost as much as you do, but I’m glad we had it all the same.” A pause.  
“Explain.” Came Harrow’s muffled voice. Gideon rocked her gently as she continued.  
“If we’d put aside our differences and gotten together when we were 13, we might well have had a brilliant relationship for a few years, but we wouldn’t have been us. You and I, Harrow, we built this on the foundation of the messiest years of our enemieship, we built this on betrayal, and pain, and blackmail. We may not have had a chick flick beginning, and we’ll never be a neat and tidy couple, but I wouldn’t swap what we have for the world, Harrow. And we’ll have plenty of years more of it.”  
Harrow pulled back to look Gideon in the eye. “I think the IQ test can go fuck itself, because you’re utterly incredible. Although,” she added, with a hint of reproach, “enemieship is most certainly not a word.”

Gideon chuckled, “I know.” She pressed a kiss to Harrow’s tiny forehead - god she was adorable - and breathed in her scent that had become so familiar that Gideon barely noticed it anymore. “I love you,” she whispered. She could feel Harrow smile as Gideon hugged her tight. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! Hope you liked it <3


End file.
